


Nhân xưng

by shatou



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Introspective Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou
Summary: Cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng bập bùng làm cái lạnh của sương đêm thêm thấu. Im lặng trải giữa cậu và anh như một tấm vải liệm thả rơi trên sàn. Thế rồi anh đáp,“Anh sẽ dạy em.”Bốn chữ giản đơn ấy, Anakin cũng nhớ như in.Đó là lần đầu tiên và duy nhất Obi-Wan xưng với cậu bằnganh.—Title: PronounsSummary: Their past roles as master and student are now only drawn in the sand. But while Anakin still calls Obi-WanMasterand refers to himself as the junior in their relationship, perhaps he wants more. And he probably doesn’t deserve it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 2





	Nhân xưng

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about pronouns, specific to my language, that I cannot translate into English.
> 
> I’m too tired to finish it on a happy note so... oops, angsty.

_“Anh cũng là Hiệp sĩ Jedi ạ?...”_

Đó là lần đầu tiên và duy nhất Anakin gọi Obi-Wan bằng _anh_.

Cậu vẫn nhớ như in lần đầu gặp mặt, dù chắc Obi-Wan không còn nhớ gì nữa rồi. Lúc ấy, Qui-Gon vẫn còn sống; vẫn còn là người đã đưa cậu đi khỏi Tatooine, về Đền Jedi, là người mà Anakin nghĩ sẽ trở thành Thầy của cậu, sẽ định đoạt số phận cậu. Đâu ai ngờ được cuối cùng người đó lại là Obi-Wan.

Ký ức của cậu về Qui-Gon đã phai đi nhiều; dù gì thì cậu cũng chỉ biết Qui-Gon trong vòng vỏn vẹn vài tuần chớp nhoáng. Cậu nhớ về Qui-Gon như nhớ về ai đó người ta gặp trong mơ: một bóng hình lờ mờ; giọng nói chắc chắn, trầm ấm; hai bàn tay đủ khoẻ để nhấc bổng cậu bẫng như món đồ chơi vải. Tới tận khi đứng trước đám hoả táng Qui-Gon, cậu vẫn chỉ biết lo tới bản thân mình. Qui-Gon đã nhận sẽ dạy dỗ cậu với tư cách là Thầy - Qui-Gon không còn, Đền Jedi cũng không muốn nhận cậu, thì có lẽ cậu chỉ có nước bị trả về Tatooine. Khi ấy tim cậu đã đập mạnh lắm, thảng thốt trong lồng ngực. Nếu đã về Tatooine, một đứa oắt chỉ có mảnh áo vắt vai như cậu sớm muộn sẽ quay lại kiếp bị gắn chip mà thôi. Thế là hết sao?

Rồi cậu ngẩng lên, và mắt chạm mắt. Obi-Wan, dải tóc tết của Padawan đã cắt, nghiêng bóng nhập nhoà trong ánh lửa. Hình như mắt anh ươn ướt. Anakin ước cậu được về lại giây phút ấy; nếu cho cậu làm lại, cậu sẽ thì thầm với anh rằng nếu anh có khóc thì cậu sẽ ở đây, không sao đâu, anh có cậu mà. Khi ấy, cậu đã không nói được lời nào như thế. Anakin của năm đó chỉ là một đứa trẻ con, chỉ biết đường hỏi đúng một câu: _“Thầy Qui-Gon đi rồi thì ai dạy em bây giờ?”_

Cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng bập bùng làm cái lạnh của sương đêm thêm thấu. Im lặng trải giữa cậu và anh như một tấm vải liệm thả rơi trên sàn. Thế rồi anh đáp, _“Anh sẽ dạy em_.” Bốn chữ giản đơn ấy, Anakin cũng nhớ như in.

Đó là lần đầu tiên và duy nhất Obi-Wan xưng với cậu bằng _anh_.

Từ đó trở đi, Anakin gọi Obi-Wan bằng thầy xưng em, như bất kỳ Padawan nào khác. Obi-Wan xưng thầy, gọi cậu bằng em, như bất kỳ Jedi nào có tập sự đi theo. Cậu và anh trở thành cậu và _thầy_ , ngoài cửa miệng cũng như thầm trong tâm trí. Có lẽ sâu kín trong lòng, ở một góc nào đó, Obi-Wan trong cậu vẫn mãi là _anh_. Là anh, là anh, là anh trong ánh lửa tía, là anh đôi mắt nhoáng ướt lệ, là anh bóng cả cô độc, lặng lẽ, dường như côi cút. Có đúng thế không? Chính Anakin cũng không rõ, và cậu không tìm. 

Mười năm trôi qua như dải lụa đã buông nới trượt khỏi vạt áo. Trong một chớp nhoáng, cả cuộc đời cậu xô lệch, lật ngửa. Cậu gặp lại Padmé; chị dường như chẳng thay đổi gì, vẫn chỉnh tề và trang nghiêm, đẹp cái đẹp của mặt trời, ấm áp nhưng không thể lại quá gần, cho dù là đối với một người như em trai. Cậu ở lại Naboo, cậu về lại Tatooine, cậu theo dấu mẹ chỉ để nhận ra tất cả đã muộn. Lời hứa lặng năm nào sẽ giải phóng mẹ khỏi kiếp nô lệ tàn trong cát, vỡ theo bụi. Thù có trả thì máu cũng đã đổ; đời cậu từ đây hổng đi bóng mẹ, lại nặng đeo vết nhơ của kẻ tàn sát. Sự thật ấy, đến năm nao Anakin mới tỏ bộc được với ai. Cậu cho là thế; cậu vùi nó đi. 

—

Từ giây đầu tiên đặt chân xuống hành tinh thủ phủ của các Hệ Trung Lập, cậu cảm thấy một mối hiềm lạnh lẽo ở bóng hình người phụ nữ ấy. Satine Kryze, nữ công tước của Mandalore. Anakin không quá tin vào linh tính - sự thật là cậu thậm chí còn không giải mã được những cảm quan của chính mình - nhưng cậu biết. Chỉ liếc nhìn thầy của cậu thôi là cậu biết. Cậu biết Obi-Wan; biết cái cách thầy nhìn, cách thầy khẽ mỉm cười, cách thầy chối, cách thầy để lộ một khắc bối rối đằng sau vẻ ngoài bình thản thường khi. Cậu không nhắc đến. Thậm chí, cậu cười, đùa, trêu giỡn. _“Thầy đi mà cứu nàng ấy đi.”_ Ấy cậu đã từng nghĩ thầy không biết yêu. Cậu chưa bao giờ tưởng được rằng sự thật sẽ đến với cậu như thế này: lạnh lùng thoáng qua giữa cảnh nước sôi lửa bỏng của nhiệm vụ.

Lưỡi kiếm rực sáng thản nhiên xuyên qua lồng ngực kẻ phản bội, Tal Merrik. Không cậu giết hắn thì ai giết? Nữ công tước là người theo chủ nghĩa hoà bình. Còn Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan…

_“Ngày ấy mà em nói một lời, anh đã sẵn lòng từ bỏ Thần Hội.”_

_Anh._ Anakin chưa từng bao giờ nghe thầy xưng _anh_ với bất kỳ, bất kỳ ai. Trừ chính cậu, một lần nhạt nhoà ngày xửa ngày xưa. Nhưng ngày ấy không tính, còn ngày hôm nay thì có. Và người thầy gọi _em_ lần này, không phải cậu.

Sự thật ấy, cậu vùi nó đi.

Bởi vì cậu không đáng và cậu cũng không dám. Bởi vì đây không phải sự thật đầu tiên cậu chôn kín vào làn cát trong tim mình. Bởi vì Obi-Wan không vung tay thậm chí với kẻ định thủ ác tới thầy, còn cậu thì xử sự thế này đây. Bởi vì ôi, khi mà Kryze ngoảnh đi đầy ghê tởm trước thân xác đổ gục còn nhoáng mùi xương thịt bị đâm thấu bởi quang nhiệt kiếm, thầy không liếc tới cậu một giây; tâm thầy chỉ bận tới người phụ nữ ấy, cậu biết, cậu _biết chứ_. Cậu ngoảnh đi. Người ta còn nhiều việc phải làm.

“Em cứu thầy một ván thua trông thấy nhé,” cậu nhắc, khi hai người đặt chân xuống Coruscant. Satine Kryze đã về nghỉ ngơi an toàn ở Khu Thượng nghị sĩ. Ngày dài trông thấy; mọi chuyện còn chưa xuôi. “Ngay trước mặt bạn gái thầy luôn.”

Thầy thở dài, cau mày. “Cô ấy không phải bạn gái thầy.”

“Thì người yêu vậy?”

Obi-Wan không nhìn cậu. “Không là gì hết.”

“Vâng, vâng.” Cậu cười. Tiếng cười của cậu quay ngược vào trong, tua tủa như ngàn mảnh kính trong lòng, lanh lảnh, tan vỡ. “Tin được ấy, thầy ạ. _Anh đã sẵn lòng từ bỏ Thần Hội_? Kinh. Lúc nói câu ấy trông thầy cũng ra dáng lãng mạn phết—”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan nắm vai cậu. Mắt thầy trũng sâu, mệt mỏi dưới đôi mày nhíu chặt, lại thêm dưới nặng quầng thâm. Thầy nhìn cậu như xuyên thấu, miệng không cười. “Em nghe thấy…”

“Thì đương nhiên là em nghe thấy. Em đứng ngay đấy mà.” Cậu nhún vai, nhưng không gạt tay thầy ra. Thầy không giận - cậu không nghĩ là thầy giận. “Làm sao? Em không mang đi buôn chuyện đâu mà. Thầy nghĩ em là ai—”

“Đừng nghĩ đến chuyện này nữa.” Mắt thầy chạm mắt cậu. Hai tay thầy nắm chặt hai vai cậu, và thầy đứng thật gần, gần hơn cậu để ý. Giọng thầy gờn gợn, khẽ run; có gì nỗi lòng nào đó đang trở mình dưới mặt hồ êm phẳng. “Làm ơn đấy, Anakin, gạt nó ra khỏi đầu giúp thầy có được không?”

 _Kỳ lạ._ “Thầy.” Cậu đưa tay, chạm lấy nắm tay thầy, nhẹ nhàng hơn thường lệ. “Được rồi. Được mà. Em biết rồi.”

Obi-Wan thở ra, thở dài, ánh nhìn hạ dần xuống trong một vòng cung chầm chậm, dường như mắt nhìn nhưng không thấy. “Ừ, được rồi,” thầy khẽ lặp lại. Không rõ sắc hửng trên gò má thầy là do là ánh hoàng hôn hay là chính bởi thầy. “...Thầy xin lỗi.”

“Xin lỗi gì - thầy bị sao ấy? Thầy mệt rồi.” Cậu xua tay, lại cười. “Đi, đi ngủ. Thầy có cần em bế về không?”

Thầy lắc đầu, thở dài, nhưng cuối cùng thầy cũng mỉm cười.

—

Cậu không gạt nó ra khỏi đầu.

Cậu không _thể_. Cậu chưa bao giờ từng gặp ai theo chủ nghĩa hoà bình cực đoan và _lớn tiếng_ như Satine Kryze, cũng chưa bao giờ từng gặp ai được Obi-Wan đem lòng thương nhớ như thế. Ngày hôm đó cậu bình tĩnh bao nhiêu, thì càng nghĩ về nó cậu lại càng đau thắt lòng bấy nhiêu. Cậu tưởng mình đã chôn kín đi cảm giác vụn vỡ đó. Cậu biết, cậu chẳng có cớ gì để giận dỗi hết: Cậu là gì của Obi-Wan? Chỉ là học trò của thầy mà thôi. Cậu biết gì về thầy? Thầy thậm chí còn không muốn cậu biết - gì chứ, gì mà _gạt nó ra khỏi đầu giúp thầy_ . Khó hiểu. Thầy thừa biết cậu không phải đứa nhiều chuyện; cậu đoán không ra tại sao thầy lại cầu khiến cậu một điều như vậy. Thầy trân quý cô ta tới mức đến cả việc cậu _nghĩ_ tới mối tình của thầy thôi cũng làm thấy khó ở sao? Không ai có thể trả lời cho cậu được, ngoài thầy, và thầy là người cậu không thể hỏi.

Cậu vẫn biết là cậu không đáng. Chừng nào cậu còn giấu thầy vết nhơ kia, máu của tộc Tusken trên tay cậu, chừng ấy cậu còn đáng bị giam trong im lặng, cố mà lấp đi cái đắng trong miệng mỗi khi cậu nhớ về giọng thầy, cách thầy gọi tên cô ta, giây phút thầy đi từ _tôi_ với _nữ công tước_ sang _anh_ với _em_. 

Tổ cha nó, đừng nghĩ tới chuyện này nữa có được không Anakin?

Tệ hơn cả là thầy cũng tránh cậu. Hay là cậu đang hoá hoang tưởng vẩn vơ? Cậu không nghĩ thế. Obi-Wan, từ sau bữa ấy, có khang khác. Khoé miệng cười chỉ nhênh nhếch, nhiều khi vui không tới mắt, mặt thì biến sắc, ánh nhìn vẩn vơ. Ngày qua ngày, tuần qua tuần, tháng qua tháng. Thầy và cậu không phải lúc nào cũng được sát cánh; yêu cầu của Thần Hội mỗi khi một khác, tuỳ theo biến tấu của chiến tranh, không ai lường cũng như không ai cưỡng được. Những lần hai người ngẫu nhiên trùng nhiệm vụ, thầy cũng vẫn vậy - né tránh hơn thường khi, xem vẻ có phần thận trọng hơn khi ở bên cậu. 

Người ngoài nhìn vào chắc hẳn chẳng thấy gì, nhưng Anakin không phải người ngoài. Hay là thầy cảm giác được cậu nói dối, cậu vẫn để bụng, nên thầy mới né để chờ cậu xuôi? Obi-Wan đâu phải là người như thế nhỉ. Thầy thường chẳng từ dịp nào để dạy dỗ cậu, cho dù bây giờ hai người không còn là thầy trò trên danh nghĩa. Cớ gì mà lần này thầy lại cứ phải ngoảnh đi?

Hay đây là Thần Lực muốn trừng phạt cậu vì bí mật năm kia?

Rồi thì cuối cùng cậu không thể chịu nổi nữa.

"Thầy."

Cửa phòng thầy bật mở. Cậu đã không gõ cửa - cậu không có thời gian. Ngày mai cậu nhận nhiệm vụ mới; hai người sẽ lại chia tách, và cậu không thể tiếp tục sống trong hoài nghi thế này được. Obi-Wan ngoặt nhìn cậu, dường như có chút giật mình. Ánh xanh từ tấm datapad từ từ lụi tắt. Thầy không né cậu, nhưng có lẽ đó chỉ là bởi cậu đã lại quá gần - mà thầy thì không thích làm gì không kín đáo. “Anakin. Có chuyện gì thế?”

Anakin bặm môi. “Em làm gì sai à?”

Nếu câu trả lời là không, thì sắc mặt thầy đã không đổi như thế này. Nếu câu hỏi của cậu hoá ra chỉ xuất phát từ sự cả nghĩ của chính cậu, thì thầy đã cười, hay vỗ vai cậu. Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu nhận lại là vài giây lặng thinh. Obi-Wan không mỉm cười. Không nhìn cậu. “Sao em lại hỏi thế?”

“Là vì em nghe thấy, đúng không?” Cậu tiến tới. Thầy không lùi lại, mà thầy cũng không bước về phía cậu. “Là vì em nghe thấy thầy tỏ tình với nữ công tước.”

“Anakin, đó không phải là tỏ tình...”

“Không tỏ tình thì là gì? Thầy đừng chối quanh nữa, em không—”

“Thầy không _chối quanh_ — Anakin, nghe thầy nói đi. Với Satine, đó là chuyện ngày xưa rồi—”

Nắm tay cậu dộng vào tường, run run. “Em không tin!”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan hơi nhướng mày, giọng thầy nhướm lời cảnh cáo. “Thầy nói dối em làm gì?”

“Ai mà biết được! Vì thầy nói là không sao, rồi thầy tránh em từ hôm đó đến giờ!” Anakin thở dốc, lồng ngực thắt lại theo mỗi lời nói ra. “Em nghĩ, có gì mà phải giấu. Nhưng mà thế đấy: Thầy cũng đâu có tin em!”

Yên lặng đến cạn lòng. Cậu giật mình nhận thấy mình đã lại gần tới mức nào - đủ gần để thấy khoé mắt thầy nheo nheo, mi mắt thầy rung động, thấy từng đốm tàn nhang phai ngang xống mũi, từng sợi bạc gợn thái dương. Cậu cúi đầu, bỗng nhiên hiểu ra cái tréo nghoe, cái lầm lỗi trong luận cương luận cứ của mình. 

“Anakin…”

“...Em cũng có chuyện chưa từng kể với thầy,” cậu nói, lặng lẽ lùi lại, nắm tay rút về sau lưng. “Không phải tình cảm gì hết. Là cách đây hơn hai năm, khi em còn tập sự...”

Thế rồi cậu kể. Một giọng đều đều, như thể cậu đã cuộn mình vào trong vỏ ốc, như thể làm thế thì sẽ bớt nỗi hổ thẹn trước mặt thầy, khi mà cậu kể lại, cậu đã chém chết từng tên Sa Nhân Tusken như thế nào. Một lưỡi gươm ngang cổ, một lưỡi gươm xuyên óc, một lưỡi gươm rạch chéo lồng ngực. Có những tên cụt tay cụt chân trước khi chúng chết hẳn, vì chúng ngông tưởng địch lại được một Jedi. Đám trẻ con thì đơn giản. Trẻ con… cậu đã tàn sát cả đám trẻ con…

“...chết hết. Không còn một ai.” Cậu thở, cảm thấy như đưa cả hồn mình ra theo hơi thở ấy. Hình như vai cậu bớt nặng; nhưng má cậu bỏng nóng, mặt cúi gằm. “Vậy thôi. Em không còn gì giấu thầy nữa.” 

Obi-Wan không đáp. Quá im lặng. Anakin lùi lại, lùi thêm bước nữa, rồi quay lưng đi. Nếu đủ dũng khí thì cậu đã nói được lời xin lỗi; lúc này đây, cậu chỉ muốn thả mình vào nơi nào đó tối đèn, im lặng. Ngày mai cậu phải dậy sớm.


End file.
